kylie_minoguefandomcom-20200223-history
Rhythm of Love
Rhythm of Love is Kylie Minogue's third studio album. The album was released on November 12, 1990 on PLW & Mushroom Records. Musically, the album brought a new direction with a more sexual image and an edgier sound. Album Background "Rhythm of Love" was produced by the Stock Aitken Waterman team along with Keith Cohen, Stephen Bray and Michael Jay ("The World Still Turns"). For the first time, it included songs co-written by Kylie. The album was a departure from the bubblegum pop music of its predecessors and attempted to present a more stylish and contemporary dance sound. With a new musical direction, Kylie had the opportunity to break out of the mould her record company had created for her. Heavily influenced by her then boyfriend Michael Hutchence (the lead singer of INXS), she explored and presented herself in a more sexual and raunchier manner. The media dubbed this 'SexKylie', as fishnet tights and dark eye makeup quickly replaced the big hair, bright colors and Christmas ornament-like earrings. Nick Levine from Digital Spy stated musically that it's "still perky early Kylie pop, but there's a definite progression here: a slightly dancier sound, more sax, guitars and rapping, and – gasp! – tracks produced by people other than Stock Aitken Waterman." Tracklisting #Better the Devil You Know (3:52) #Step Back in Time (3:05) #What Do I Have to Do (3:44) #Secrets (4:06) #Always Find the Time (3:36) #The World Still Turns (4:00) #Shocked (4:48) #One Boy Girl (4:35) #Things Can Only Get Better (3:57) #Count the Days (4:23) #Rhythm of Love (4:13) Critical Reception After the album's release, "Rhythm of Love" received generally positive reviews from most music critics. Chris True of Allmusic describes the album as Kylie's "best work from the Stock-Aitken-Waterman era" and writes that "the songwriting is stronger, the production dynamic and Kylie seems more confident vocally." Nick Levine from Digital Spy gave it a positive review, awarding the studio album four stars out of five. He stated that "Rhythm Of Love is well worth another listen" and concluded saying: "It's got the odd dud - stand up, 'One Boy Girl' - and the pop rush fades towards the end, but this is definitely KM's best effort yet, thanks largely to the continued brilliance of those singles. If you can't find something to bop to here, you need to get yourself on the NHS waiting list for a new pair of Dancing Feet." Chart Performance "Rhythm of Love" debuted at number seventeen on the Australian Albums Chart. It climbed to number thirteen, but it fell afterwards. However, when Kylie was promoting her Rhythm of Love Tour, the album climbed the chart once again and eventually peaked at number ten. In New Zealand, the album spent a sole week on the charts at number thirty six, not becoming successful in that country. It performed similarly in Sweden, only peaking at number forty four on the charts there. In Spain, the album peaked number twenty six and stayed in the charts for ten weeks, later being certified Gold there. In June of 1991, the album was reissued as "Rhythm of Love: The Gold Album" and featured bonus remixes. In the UK, the album was certified platinum and has sold over 300,000 units. In Australia, the original CD was issued as a 'white' picture disc. The album was later re-released as a special "Gold Version" in May of 1991, containing three bonus remixes and went on to receive platinum certification in both the UK and Australia. Album Personnel *Kylie Minogue - lead vocals, backing vocals *Matt Aitken - guitar, keyboards, arranger *John DeFaria - guitar *Stephen Bray - keyboards, producer *Claude Gaudette - keyboards, arranger *Mike Stock - keyboards, arranger *Jim Oppenheim - saxophone *Michael Jay - drum programming, arranger, producer *Mark Leggett - drum programming *Maxi Anderson - backing vocals *Peggie Blu - backing vocals *Joey Diggs - backing vocals *Alice Echols - backing vocals *Mae McKenna - backing vocals *Miriam Stockley - backing vocals *Linda Taylor - backing vocals *Keith "KC" Cohen - producer, mixing, engineer *Pete Waterman - arranger *Peter Day - engineer *Karen Hewitt - engineer *John Chamberlin - assistant engineer *Mauricio Guerrero - assistant engineer *Kimm James - assistant engineer, assistant producer *Sylvia Massy - assistant engineer, mixing assistant *Mitch Zelezny - assistant engineer *Nick Egan - art direction, design Gallery R-2050244-1352692267-2057.jpg R-2050244-1352693958-3185.jpg R-2050244-1352693930-1191.jpg R-2050244-1352693947-6462.jpg R-2050244-1352693978-7383.jpg R-2050244-1352693990-2963.jpg R-2050244-1352694010-8707.jpg R-2050244-1352691309-6931.jpg|Back cover of "Rhythm of Love" Category:Albums